


Kiss Me, Lovely

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: As her queen knows just how to press her buttons, so too is it the other way. And press them Crowe does...





	Kiss Me, Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, day 1, Facesitting.
> 
>    
> This also marks my first time writing Crowe and Luna together and I've kinda fallen in love with them. I have at least two more pieces of them for Kinktober, possibly a third if I can finish it in time. They've sparked an AU for me where Crowe makes it to escort Luna as planned, and happy endings ensue. Luna and Noctis (who's in love with Gladio) end up in a friendly political marriage, and Luna requests Crowe as her permanent, er, bodyguard. Maybe they all have the occasional swap or foursome.

“Come to bed with me tonight?” Luna implores Crowe, knowing she won’t say no, how could she?

Luna gives her a sidelong glance, and blushes prettily as she often does. She holds out her hand, takes Crowe’s and leads her to her bedroom.

Doors closed, “Unzip me?” She asks, turning and pulling her hair out of the way.

“Of course, Lady,” Crowe replies, a teasing smirk on her lips, then Luna turns back to her, strap of her dress slipping down her shoulders and she's still never figured outhow she won the affections of the Queen of Lucis anyway because she's sure she didn't earn them? 

But somehow, they’re hers, and here they are, Luna’s straps pulling low enough for her dress to slip slowly downward, pooling at her feet. Crowe takes the straps and peels it further, revealing her queen, under the dress, in nothing at all. Softly raking her fingers over moonlight-pale skin, the dress falls, falls, and Luna steps out of it wearing only her shoes. Quickly, those also are gone. “You’re overdressed,” she’s informed with a soft laugh, and Luna is taking Crowe’s cape from her shoulders and bidding her to sit at the edge of the bed. Slowly, reverently her queen works at her boots, unbuckling, unlacing. Crowe never quite gets used to this, Luna on her knees before her, it seems somehow wrong. When she tells her so, Luna laughs soft and sweet. “What is wrong with it? I do so enjoy taking them off of you, one buckle and lace at a time. They're beautiful boots, on beautiful legs.” Luna runs a hand up them, admiringly. “So lovely to handle, the boots and the legs both, mind you,” she adds. “And I do so love to see your face when I do, how carefully you watch me.”

It seems...almost subservient, and that’s wrong. When Crowe speaks these words aloud, Luna asks if it ever makes her feel subservient to unzip a dress or remove a shoe

“No,” she replies, adding that she's simply...uncovering the Lunafreya that only she gets to see. “Well...do you not think I see it that way for you?” Luna asks her with a slightly raised brow.

Crowe has to concede her point. 

Luna moves to slowly unzipping her jumpsuit, sliding it down her arms. Soon enough they’re both naked, Luna’s hand at her hip and their lips meeting, once, twice, then Luna pulls back and whispers “Go on and lie down, get comfortable.”

Crowe does as bidden, head on the pillow, an arm propped behind her head, eyes on Luna, who is now quickly picking their clothes from the floor and putting them over a chair before she returns, kneeling at the edge of the bed and rubbing Crowe’s ankle with a smile before tapping at one knee. “Spread your legs, Lovely.” She does, and Luna moves between them on her hands and knees, dipping to kiss one thigh. She kisses again, moving further upwards, and again. Crowe knows where she's going but can't help a gasp when she feels the first flicks of Luna’s tongue. Icy blue eyes find hers and a hand slides under her leg, bending it slightly to facilitate her position, long graceful fingers trace along her outer thigh.

Luna licks and sucks generously, finding each sensitive spot perfectly, knowing exactly what to do. “Luna...,” Crowe half whispers, half moans. 

Luna pauses, gazes up at her with that curl to her lips, the one that's just for her, the perfect mix of knowing and coyness that would make her knees weak were she not already on her back. A glint of moisture at her chin catches the light. “Enjoying this, My Lady?”

“Yes,” she breathes. 

“I thought you might be,” Luna replies and without another word, resumes what she was doing, pushing Crowe's thighs a bit farther apart, then using her fingers to part delicate folds of flesh, that tongue making light brushes over every inch of her, pausing to suck at her clit, lighting up every one of her nerves. 

Luna laughs softly against her as she works, the breath and minute vibrations adding to the sensation. She can feel a fingertip teasing into her, eased by the slickness of her arousal. 

Luna long since knows how she likes it by now, adding a second finger, and a third, slipping effortlessly into her as her tongue settles in to draw lazy circles, then occasionally flick back and forth before returning to the circles again. Crowe's breathing picks up, her heart is almost pounding, gods it feels so good. Luna starts sliding her fingers in and out, twisting and bending them as she does. So many points of stimulation, fingertips and knuckles hitting...everywhere, it seems. And then a hand snakes up her stomach, cupping a breast, finding her nipple. Fingernails flick over the tightened nub, sendings shocks down her spine. Her hips jerk, pressing her harder against Luna's tongue, fingers are inadvertently forced a bit deeper into her but oh, fuck does it feel good. Luna switches from licking to sucking at her clit again, working her bit more vigorously, twisting and bending and she can feel herself dripping around those fingers.

Luna pauses again, lifting her head to speak as her fingers twist. “You feel like velvet,” she tells her just before her tongue finds its place again, slowing her pace. Crowe finds her untouched nipple, flicking and rolling to mirror what Luna does to the other. 

“You make the prettiest sounds,” Luna tells her as she feels another finger slipping in, all of them flexing and relaxing a few times. 

“Little faster…harder…please…” the words are barely coherent

“Anything you want, dear,” Luna murmurs, moving her fingers a bit faster, a bit harder, the licking and sucking at her clit becoming lighter, the contrast driving her crazy until her hips again jerk against Luna’s tongue and hand, fingers driving deeper, pressure almost too much.

And then there’s nothing. no tongue, no fingers, and fucking six, she’s throbbing like her heart is beating between her legs.

Luna crawls over her, upper body. arching downwards so her breasts trail against Crowe’s skin as she moves, pausing to lick briefly at each nipple before moving for a kiss, redolent of Crowe’s own arousal, pressing a knee between her legs but before she has the chance to seek further stimulation, the knee is gone, and Luna moves further up her torso and then there’s a knee on either side of her shoulders. She knows what Luna wants.

“Kiss me, Lovely?”

Without a word, Crowe takes hold of Luna’s hips, pulling her closer to her mouth. A quiet sigh sounds from her queen’s lips as she presses her tongue to the little nub.

“Ohhh…” Luna breathes, leaning forward, taking hold of the bed frame for balance. Crowe can see her looking down from above, cheeks flushed, eyelashes fluttering so prettily in pleasure as her smooth, taut stomach clenches and undulates with her movement. Crowe desperately wants to reach down and touch herself, having been left just on the edge of release, but Luna prevents her reach. The throbbing between her legs, coupled with where her mouth is, is maddening.

As her queen knows just how to press her buttons, so too is it the other way. And press them Crowe does, swirling her tongue over Luna’s clit, pulling her hips forward so the tip of her tongue can slip into that hot, wet heat, then back. She slides a hand up one silky thigh, slipping it to finger where her tongue had just been, sliding one in, pushing just for enough to find the right spot, crooking and pressing the tip, feeling Luna’s response. She adds another finger, wet heat closes around them, Luna shudders as her breath comes out in little gasps, soft and rhythmic as blonde curls softly tickle Crowe’s nose

“You’re… so good at this,” the voice above her pants, voice high and thin. As Crowe continues, Luna reaches back with one hand to find a nipple and pinch at it before trailing further down Crowe’s stomach, finding the juncture of her thighs, fingers slipping over her clit and sliding back in to her like they’d never left, thrusting in and out. 

Crowe’s breath picks up, her tongue working more furiously over Luna, fingers matching rhythm with the ones Luna uses on her. The pitch of their voices rise in simultaneous cries, Luna’s hips jerk more insistently against her mouth as Crowe works the fingers inside her, hot and tight until there’s a wail, from above.

With her release, the fingers Luna is working into her lose all rhythm and it becomes harsh and erratic. Crowe grinds into Luna’s hand, slick and slippery, as best she can, seeking relief for the seemingly endless ache, until finally she hits the right angle.

Like a spring, coiling tighter and tighter until it breaks, she chases the friction, building rapidly. By now, Luna seems to be starting to come down from her high but has made no indication that she wants to stop. As she edges closer to release, Crowe’s mouth never ceases its relentless licking and sucking at Luna’s clit, her queen’s thighs tremble around her. 

“C’mon baby,” she says, curling her fingers at just the right spot, knowing she’s hit the mark when Luna tips forward to rest her head on the bed frame, letting out a loud gasp. Pressing her tongue again to Luna’s clit, tracing circles with it as her fingers twist and curl, Luna shudders above her, eyes closed, mouth open as she grinds against Crowe’s mouth as much as Crowe does against her hand. 

“Come on, baby,” she says again. “One more time.” Her mouth and fingers working furiously, and Luna’s fingers in her, they’re both just on the edge. Luna moves her thumb to work rough circles over Crowe’s clit and it’s just the push she needs to send her over, cursing and shaking as release takes over her body, she sucks at Luna one last time, drawing a long cry from her as her own orgasm hits her and she nearly collapses, clutching the headboard as she rides it out.

  
As they both recover, Luna moves to the side and lays beside her, head on her shoulder and Crowe’s arms encircle her, both still panting and twitching with aftershocks. Luna smiles up at her lazily, eyes half closed. “Have I told you lately how good you are at that?”  
  



End file.
